


Canoodle Doodle

by TheShieldAU



Series: RANDOM WWE FICS [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	Canoodle Doodle

Seth tried kept himself steady on the canoe as he listened to his longtime friend and crush Dean, on how to canoe in the river. Seth insisted in teaching him how to and it never seem to came as a reality until now. 

"Then all you have to do is paddle to the left and right. It depends on how fast the water is right now which is pretty clear." The blonde said as he handed a paddle to the Iowan.

"I'll keep up the pace on it.. At least." He sighed making the blonde giggle as he steadied himself on the canoe and looked towards the river up front. "Ha your pacing in someone's ass after this ain't ya." 

Seth rolled his eyes as Dean kept laughing his ass off making the boat wiggle a bit. "Your full of something Ambrose." He sighed as they both started to paddle their way down the river with a cackling Dean in the back. 

"Not my fault I'm dirty minded sometimes." He smirked as they kept paddling down the river. Seth knew how Dean is, and he has a little idea coming into mind.

"Oh yeah? So you mind getting a little wet then." Seth said with a smirk as Dean looked right behind him. 

"Wait what..?" the blonde gave him confused look as Seth threw the paddle down by the water and grabbed Dean along with the canoe and tipped them both over with Dean screaming. 

Both men was soaking wet as they found themselves inside the upsided down boat and Seth cackling as Dean began to lay curses on the brunette. 

"You fucking dumbass!!" Dean yelled out as his teeth was chattering, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN WHY??" Dean was beyond angry at him and Seth wanted to make the most of it now.

"So I can do this." he grabbed the back of the head of the blonde and smashed his lips against his, Water splashing a little as Dean melted into the kiss. 

After a few more seconds Seth let go of Dean to catch his breath as Dean looked at him with widened eyes mixed with maybe a little lust. 

Although both of them were freezing their asses off, Seth made it definitely clear he wanted Dean to be his, he has loved him since FCW and now he finally came out to Dean with that kiss. 

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember Dean. Just know this, even if you don't like me like that I can fully understand this." Seth said as he pressed his forehead against the blonde who was blushing. 

"And this was your definition of me getting your boy wet?" he smirked then leaned in to kiss Seth back. 

"Maybe, maybe not." 

Both of them was losing themselves but manage to control it because they was still in the water under a canoe.

"Well if you want... We can get out of here and change out of these if you know what I mean." Dean winked at him as he felt a pinch in his ass yelping from it making Seth laugh.

"Or.. We can do it here..can't wait to pound this ass of yours anymore.. " He growled a little with a hint of lust. He leaned down to nip the neck of his new lover as it sent chills in the blonde along with shivering from the water.

A half mile away, Sasha and Roman spotted the canoe being tipped over and Roman smirked as he heard a little moan from it. 

"Should we turn around since uh...?" Sasha pointed out as she asked from the back of their canoe.

"Yeah we should." Roman chuckled as they paddled back their way around the river, trying to ignore what was going on inside the canoe.


End file.
